Taking Over Me
by Arjuna Spike
Summary: Inu-Yasha desabafa com Kikyou a pressão que sofre sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Meu presente para a Miko do Mentes Insanas Produtions. É minha primeira song fic.


**Evanescence - Taking Over Me**

by Evanescence

**You don't remember me but I remember you**

**_Você não lembra de mim, mas eu lembro de você_**

Kikyou observava Inu-Yasha ao longe com Kagome, e pensava que não podia estar lá com ele, enquanto ele estava com os amigos, pensava: "Ele se esqueceu de mim"

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

Eu minto acordado e tento duramente não pensar em você 

Inu-Yasha pensava:

Kikyou..onde você está?

Estou feliz aqui com a Kagome, com os meus amigos... mas sinto que, ainda me falta algo...

**But who can decide what they dream?**

**And dream I do...**

**_Mas quem pode decidir o que sonha?_**

**_E eu sonho..._**

Inu-Yasha....- Kikyou dizia ao vento – Você sente a minha falta nessa nova vida? Eu posso desejar querer estar com você , novamente?

Inu-Yasha sentiu o cheiro de Kikyou então disse a Kagome e ao grupo que iria andar um pouco para pensar. Todos estranharam, mas ninguém impediu...Kagome viu Kikyou ao longe e simplesmente fechou os olhos e pensou: "Eu não posso sonhar mais..."

Inu-yasha foi à direção ao cheiro....

**I believe in you**

**Ill give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**you're taking over me**

**_Eu acredito em você_**

**_Desistirei de tudo só para encontrar você_**

**_Eu tenho de estar com você para viver, para respirar_**

**_Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim_**

- Kikyou...eu estou fugindo do meu ser...indo de encontro á sua presença? É errado eu fazer isso agora...? A Kagome vai ficar chateada...todos vão me pressionar mas..Kikyou eu acredito em você.

- Inu-Yasha?

- Kikyou! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você veio até aqui...Vou embora

- Espere Kikyou! Para onde você vai?

- Para longe de você...Inu-Yasha você se esqueceu de mim não é? Você fala que não, mas sempre está com aquela menina...não vem me ver...nós sempre nos encontramos casualmente...Volte para seus amigos, eles esperam por você.

- Eu vim até aqui agora, Kikyou! Eu preciso estar com você! Ninguém me entende, todos me pressionam..a Kagome é uma boa menina, ela é muito minha amiga, mas eu não posso dar aquilo que ela mais quer de mim!!!

Kikyou não acreditava no desabafo de Inu-yasha

**Have you forgotten all I know**

**And all we had?**

**You saw me mourning my love for you**

**And touched my hand**

**I knew you loved me then**

Você esqueceu tudo que eu sei E tudo que nós tivemos? 

**_Você me viu lamentando meu amor por você_**

**_E tocou minha mão_**

**_Eu soube então que você me amava_**

- Inu-Yasha...

- Kikyou eu...

- Inu-Yasha eu não entendo...o meu corpo está cheio de ódio...eu estou morta...renasci em um corpo que sequer é humano...você acha que pode me amar ainda assim?

Inu-yasha não acreditava no que estava ouvindo...Kikyou olhava severa para ele, esperando sua resposta. Então ele se aproximou mais ainda dela, olhou bem em seus olhos, pegou suas mãos e disse:

- Tudo que eu sei, Kikyou, é que você está em minha frente, que eu possa vê-la e tocá-la. Eu sinto calor em suas mãos...e não ódio. Eu amo você, é o que importa...Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, não pode ser esquecido.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

You're taking over me 

**_Eu acredito em você_**

**_Desistirei de tudo só para encontrar você_**

**_Eu tenho de estar com você para viver, para respirar_**

**_Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim_**

- Inu-Yasha...eu também amo você, mas...nossa realidade é bem diferente agora. Estamos separados. A sua vida recomeçou ao lado daquela menina...e eu estou sozinha agora – Inu-Yasha demonstrou reprovação às palavras da sacerdotisa, que suavizou sua expressão – Eu quero estar com você, mas isso não é possível. Não mais..

- Como, se estou com você agora?

- Por favor Inu-Yasha...

**I look in the mirror and see your face**

**If I look deep enough**

**So many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

**_Eu olho no espelho e vejo seu rosto_**

**_Se eu olhar fundo o bastante._**

**_Há tanta coisa dentro como você,_**

**_Exatamente como você, está assumindo o controle._**

- Kikyou! Como você pode dizer algo assim! – dizia Inu-Yasha ao berros, soltando as mãos dela – Eu amo você! Quero estar com você! Mesmo que aquele nojento imbecil do Naraku tenha interferido em nossas vidas, tivemos uma nova chance! Eu conheci a Kagome, e tenho amigos, tenho novos poderes, mas nada disso importa...pq...eu tenho você.

Kikyou colocou sua mão no rosto de Inu-yasha e disse:

- Eu ainda tenho você?

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

**_Eu acredito em você_**

**Desistirei de tudo só para encontrar você**

Eu tenho de estar com você para viver, para respirar 

**_Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim_**

- Claro Kikyou! Mas que pergunta!

- Que bom...Inu-Yasha – Kikyou sorriu

- Kikyou eu preciso de você....para viver..

- Inu-Yasha...

Então seus lábios se encontravam...Terminando num beijo ardente. Já era noite... Terminaram abraçados e olhando a Lua...

Fim


End file.
